Blazing Spirit
by Shirogane7
Summary: A new blader, Artemis, arrives with Blaze Phoenix to make his way to the top of Beyblade and become the best, but not before overcoming several obstacles including a shadowy organisation. Contains some cases of mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**OC Info**

Name: Artemis

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Height: 5' 3"

Appearance: Black hair that hangs over his head and is short and spiky, grey eyes, wears a simple black shirt and an orange jacket with along with blue jeans and red sneakers. Artemis also wears brown, fingerless gloves.

Bey: Blaze Phoenix W135CS (Wing 135, A taller version of Wing 105)

Special Move: Fusion Flare

Name: Lance

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Height: 5' 6"

Appearance: Dark blue, shoulder-length hair along with bright blue eyes. He wears a black shirt with four orange stars in the middle and a sleeveless maroon jacket with two pockets indicated by the lighter shade.

Bey: Earth Fox TR145WD

Special Move: Mystic Claw

Name: Aluri

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Height: 4' 8"

Appearance: Long blond hair, two pairs of turquoise pearl earrings. She has blue eyes and a pair of blue-shaded goggles. She wears dark brown boots and long black socks that go to just above her knee, along with brown trousers. Aluri also wears a stylish red jacket with a yellow B on the back on top of a white button up t-shirt.

Bey: None (she's a mechanic)

This is going to be mainly OC, however I might include a few recurring characters.

**Chapter 1 - Intro**

"Let it rip!" shouted a Lance, launching Earth Fox as he faced his next opponent in the Tournament at the local bey park. The opposing bey charged into Fox, but the Spin Track deflected the attack and Fox retaliated, hitting it several times. "Oh no!" his opponent said, surprised then Fox delivered a hard attack, knocking the opposing bey out of the stadium. "Man, Lance is so strong. He's unbeatable!" One of the bladers said to his friends. "And Lance unsurprisingly advances to the quarter finals!" Blader DJ announced. Lance didn't smile but merely snorted "Hmph!" _This is so boring; I'll win this tournament with ease. _Lance thought.

Two matches later the DJ said, "Now it's time for our final Round 2 match, Sho vs. Artemis!" Artemis smiled as he walked up to the stadium, pumped with the excitement of battling. "Finally, I've come a long way and I haven't battled much, so I can't wait!" he said enthusiastically.

"Hmpf, a country boy. Well this should be easy." Sho snorted then said "3... 2... 1... Let it rip!" and both bladers launched their beys. Phoenix was attacked several times but not much damage was dealt. "Not bad, but Phoenix is far stronger than that. Go now, Blaze Phoenix!" Artemis said and his bey delivered a great attack that almost sent the other one flying out of the stadium.

Aluri watched from the side, her personal laptop out and taking data from the participants of the tournament. "There are a lot more bladers than usual around here because of the tournament, so I can get lots more data. Hmm... Blaze Phoenix, I've never heard of that bey before, maybe I should watch and collect data at the same time." Aluri mused.

"Darn it, so close. Don't give up Phoenix!" Artemis said, smiling as Phoenix delivered a series of hard attacks. "No way! Could he be as strong as Lance?" Sho asked as his bey was sent flying out of the Stadium and he looked at Artemis who had recalled Phoenix. Aluri and Lance were also looking at Artemis as Blader DJ announced the line up for the quarter finals.


	2. Chapter 2

**More OC info**

Name: Jaden

Gender: Male

Age: 13

Height: 5' 0"

Appearance: Wavy blonde hair with dull grey eyes. Wears a dark green hoodie with the number 42 on it in white. He wears it on top of a grey shirt with 5 rings on it and also wears brown trousers and grey fingerless gloves.

Bey: Thermal Libra T125ES

Special Move: Sparking Impact (To be created)

**Chapter 2 - The Semi Finals**

"Now, let's take a look at the line-ups for the semi finals." Blader DJ announced and everyone turned their attention to the big screen above the stadium. "And the semi finals look like this people. Our first match: Lance vs. Alex followed up by Jaden vs Artemis." The DJ announced with undeniable anticipation. Aluri consulted her computer, using the data gathered, on Blaze Phoenix. "Hmm... This Fusion Wheel is interesting. It's main feature is the 2 pairs of small wings that stick out with enough space in between them to deliver two sharp attacks in a row. However it's close enough to prevent the opponent from counterattacking quick enough. The Fusion Wheel also has two wings that are similar to those found on the Spiral Wheel, but with more balance in weight." She observed, looking at slowed down footage.

There was a cry of "No!", which made Aluri look up. Lance had pushed Alex back into a corner and then Fox had delivered the final blow, knocking out another opponent with relative ease. Then Jaden walked up to the stadium and so had Artemis. Artemis... and Blaze Phoenix, they are definitely ones to watch. _Jaden does have skill and power, even I was surprised at first._ Lance thought, looking at Artemis with a studying look. Maybe this newcomer is what Lance had been looking for.

"So you're the new guy in this tournament." Jaden said as he prepared to launch Thermal Libra. He was fairly confident that he could win, however Jaden knew not to get overconfident because that wouldn't do him any favours and he wanted to fight Lance again so he could beat him and become the strongest in the city. "3, 2, 1, Let it riiip!" The crowd chanted as Libra and Phoenix entered the stadium.

"Go now Phoenix." Artemis said and Phoenix began attacking Libra. It hit it several times and sent it flying, but to no avail. "I shouldn't be surprised, you may actually be a challenge. I've been looking forward to a worthy opponent." He said hopefully as Phoenix continued attacking Libra.

"You are good, but there is no way that Libra is going to lose, Libra!" Jaden commanded as Libra started attacking Phoenix with several strong blows. They both attacked each other hard, sending out a shockwave that shook the stadium, and the crowd was loving it because they were cheering both sides on even if one of them had to lose. Both beys clashed head on again and Libra was sent backwards. "That was amazing! It's because of the W135 spintrack." Aluri said as an image of it popped up in a separate window. "The wings on the spin track are longer than their 105 counterpart and wider too, meaning more air can be pushed up to create speed and balance." She surmised.

"Do it now Phoenix!" Artemis commanded and Phoenix went in for the attack. But Libra circled around from behind and began attacking Phoenix hard. "How did you-?" Artemis asked in surprise and Jaden replied, "It's because of the Eternal Sharp performance tip. It's a free spinning tip that reduces friction when in contact with the stadium." _Well in that case..._ Artemis thought and Phoenix broke free from Libra's grip and began using a barrage attack, increasing speed at the same time.

Libra, however, had taken a defensive position in the center of the stadium and was tossed around by the intensity, but thanks to the Tip, still clung. "Look at that folks! This battle is really becoming something of a sight to see!" Bladed DJ commented and the crowd were living it as they were cheering wildly. "Rats! If I can't attack then I'll have to get it in the air!" Artemis said and Phoenix went in, sending Libra flying with an uppercut. "This is far from over!" Jaden said determinedly as Libra plummeted down hard, attacking Phoenix and sending both in the air.

"Good. Never say die!" Artemis yelled as both beys regained balance and charged head on into each other for one last attack. Phoenix then glowed red with power, using the Spin Track to add a sudden burst of speed. The result was an explosion that sent Libra out of the stadium. "No way... I lost, to him, but this is first tournament." Jaden said, unmistakably shocked. Artemis recalled Phoenix and said to Jaden, "Hey! That was a really good fight out there!"

Jaden was confused. "But I lost." He said, unsure of himself. "That doesn't matter. As long as work hard with your bey and believe in your Bey Spirit, you'll enjoy every battle win or lose." Artemis said cheerfully as Jaden thought _Is it true? Can I really become stronger by doing that? _then he looked up and shook Artemis' hand. "Yeah, you're right." Jaden acknowledged, with a smile. This was the beginning of a friendship, Aluri was certain about.

**Okay, so any new OCs introduced will come before the chapter, so you can view it. Plus, I have a surprise in store for Lance.**

**Artemis: And I'm the only one besides Shirogane7 who knows what it is.**

**Aluri: What is it?**

**Aluri, just wait for the final match okay?**

**Aluri: Fine *grumbles***

**I heard that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Fox vs Phoenix**

Jaden sat down next to Aluri as the final match between Artemis and Lance was announced by Blader DJ. "Ack! I never expected him to be so strong. Lance had better watch out or he's going to lose this battle." He said and Aluri nodded then said sympathetically "Yes, it is a shame; however I have gathered a lot of data on Phoenix so you can be prepared for your upcoming battles with him." She finished as Lance and Artemis walked up to the stadium.

"I'll admit I was surprised as well by your power. However, I've read your moves so there is no way for you to win this." Lance said somewhat arrogantly as Artemis adjusted his bey slightly, something that Jaden noticed and he told Aluri "You might want to take more data, his bey has changed slightly but I don't know how that is going to affect the battle." Artemis readied his launcher and both bladers let it rip.

"Attack Fox Phoenix!" Artemis commanded and Phoenix went right into Fox. It hit, but was deflected off to the side. "What? No matter, keep going!" Phoenix attacked several more times but like the first it kept on being deflected. "See? It's useless to attack because of the Triple Roller spin track. It can deflect attacks without suffer from recoil." Lance explained with a smile then Fox countered with a hard attack that sent Phoenix back.

"Crap!" Artemis said as Phoenix attacked again to no avail. _I can't just attack or the only one who'll lose this battle. But if I time it just right... _He thought and Phoenix began putting on more speed as it circled Fox. "Smash it Phoenix!" Artemis said as Phoenix charged even faster than before into Fox. "That won't work. The only thing it'll do is give yourself a wipeout." Lance smirked.

"Really? Are you sure?" Artemis smirked right back, shocking Lance. Phoenix momentarily glowed red and attacked Fox successfully, smashing it away from the center of the stadium and unbalancing it, giving Phoenix the opportunity to attack it hard. "I've got it now!" Aluri triumphed and showed Jaden the Fusion Wheel. "In your battle, there was a bigger gap between the pairs of spikes, but in this battle, the gap is noticeably smaller, increase defense and Smash potential. Blaze is capable of a mode change!" Jaden studied the Fusion Wheel with interesting. _Fascinating, just how much potential lies in this bey? _he mused.

"How can you do that?" Lance asked. "Simple actually. Phoenix is in Assault Mode now, whereas it was in Barrage Mode against Libra." Artemis explained as both beys clashed head on in the center of the stadium once more. The crowd cheered both bladers on, pumped up because of how good the match was. They didn't have a match this exciting since Jaden's last match against Lance where it was obvious that he was more than match for him, but in the end Lance won by delivering an uppercut attack.

Both beys attacked several times and were locked into each other as they circled the stadium. "Push him back, Phoenix!" "Hold your ground Fox!" Neither one seemed able to budge the other. Then Phoenix broke the deadlock and began running away from Fox. "Running away won't help you, because I'll always catch up and attack!" Lance declared and Fox was in hot pursuit, capable of keeping up with Phoenix's speed.

"Who ever said I was running away?" Artemis asked, making Lance both shocked and curious, then said "Keep going Phoenix, faster and faster!" Fox was beginning to trail behind Phoenix as it pulled away from him. _What's he going to do? _Lance wondered and Fox broke off from the chase and stayed in the middle. Eventually, Phoenix gained so much speed that multiple afterimages were being created, then it began glowing a molten red colour. It appeared to go in for the blow, but it didn't as it launched itself high in the air.

"Okay, here we go!" Artemis began and right on cue, Phoenix appeared in the air and gave a loud cry. "Special Move, Fusion Flare!" As Phoenix dived down a ball of flame surrounded the bey that was approximately 1.5 times bigger than it. It was red on the outside, but glowed a fierce bright orange in the middle and came crashing down onto Fox. The following explosion was incredible, an orange shockwave followed by dust being throw up by the sheer force.

When the smoke cleared, the crowd gasped as Bladers DJ announced in a shocked voice, "Incredible! The winner of the match and this tournament... is Artemis and Blaze Phoenix!" Artemis himself was surprised, albeit for a much different reason. Fox had been knocked out for sure and Phoenix was wobbling a considerable amount, but the force had created several medium cracks in the stadium. "That's it? When I've used it in others places, there was usually more damage than that." He said to no one in particular, then began to laugh as he recalled Phoenix.

Lance was in shock. _I... I lost? But how? I've never lost a damn match in my time here. It's always been 1 victory after another, becoming stronger and stronger. Could it be that strength is not all I need? Do I have to have some wit as well? _He thought, but somehow he wasn't disappointed by that. Finally having someone to catch up with, this could be the start of something interesting. Lance had then realised that Artemis had come over to congratulate him. "That was a really good fight, I hadn't used Assault Mode for a while since I didn't need to, nor have I used my Special Move in a proper battle for a while. I'm sure we'll have a more interesting fight."

"Yes, but remember this Artemis. I will win next time, so you better be ready, okay?" Lance promised as they locked eye with each other. This would be the start of an interesting friendship and rivalry, Artemis could feel it. Later that day, Artemis was walking with Jaden and Aluri. "Do you have a place here that you can stay?" She asked curiously. Artemis pondered for a moment before replying "No I don't." Jaden's was also thinking then had an idea. "Hey, I have an idea. How about you stay in the flat above the B-Pit where Aluri works, there is a spare bed there." He suggested and she blushed slightly. "Sure, sounds good." Artemis agreed, not taking any notice.

**Lance: A mode change and a special move, seriously?**

**Artemis: Why the hell are you complaining? Your turn with the special move will come and so will Jaden's.**

**Jaden: Thanks.**

**Guys, quit fighting so I can make more OCs. I'm already planning for this fics take on the Dragon Emperor.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Second Female OC**

Name: Tori

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Height: 5' 0"

Appearance: Medium length white hair that covers one of her brown eyes. She has a reddish flower in her hair near her left eye. Tori wears a yellow jacket with two black stripes on the side and a pocket on the left. She wears it on top of a white shirt with the motif of her bey on. Tori also wears short black boots and black skinny jeans.

Bey: Vulcan Serpent CH120WB

Special Move: Phantom Fang

**Chapter 4 - The Next Challenge**

Artemis woke up and yawned, stiff from the night before. He didn't have a great night sleep since it was a bit stuffy and there wasn't enough room to sleep properly. "Morning, Aluri." He said as the coffee machine whirred into life and began preparing the coffee. "Morning, did you have a nice sleep last night?" she asked. "Not really, it was a bit uncomfortable." Artemis admitted. "Well I wasn't expecting you to be staying over for the night, but I'll get the bed ready today." Aluri promised.

However, by the time they finished and opened the store, several people appeared to have waited several minutes to half an hour to see Aluri. "Huh? What's going on here?" Aluri asked, shocked at the number of people who had queued outside who needed her help. "It was her, that blader who did this to us!" One of them explained as she worked on the first one. "Her, so it was a girl?" Artemis asked and the person nodded.

Jaden then entered, obviously confused at what was going on. He made his way carefully through the crowd of bladers next to Aluri who shifted work to the next bey. "What's going on here?" He asked Artemis who turned to face Jaden. "Apparently a blader did all this. She's a strong one too." Artemis informed him and Jaden began thinking curiously. Then he turned and said "I'm going to find her and see what she wants." before leaving the B-Pit in search of this new mysterious blader.

Somewhere in what had once been an old open stadium for beybattles to take place but now it was in ruin, with chunks missing or corridors blocked off by rubble. Recently a gang of bladers had taken to claiming it as their territory and had been hiding out there. Their leader was called Spike and the rest were numbered 1 - 4 to show their inferiority. Currently the four underlings were facing each other in a 4-way free-for-all match when a bey came out of seemingly nowhere and attacked all four.

"What the-?" 3 exclaimed, watching the bey retreat but not following it as Tori had just entered the abandoned place. "Well well, look at what we have here." Tori said, glancing at each of them in turn then scowling. Spike had come to see what all the fuss was about since he heard voices. Then he looked at Tori and said "Don't you it's our damn territory? Scram girl, or I'll make you." in a threatening tone. Tori didn't and taunted them by saying "What did the crap drag out? A bunch of lowlife scum?"

"That's it! Attack her!" Spike ordered and the four launched their beys and Tori responded by launching Vulcan Serpent. Each of the four beys hit her and passed her on to another and continued doing so, giving her next to no chances of her striking back. "So that's your plan? Too bad, because Vulcan Serpent is an attack bey!" Tori smirked as Serpent knocked out a bey, leaving just three. She quickly knocked out two others and sent them into the closest wall.

4's bey was left and he ground his teeth in frustration. "What's the matter? Too scared to fight back?" Tori asked mockingly as Serpent attacked again, defeating the last bey. Spike jumped down and walked over to his gang. "All right you little bitch. Time I put you in your place." He said, launching Clay Wolf. It attacked Serpent several times and 1 - 4 cheered him on, with 2 commenting "There's no way she can win now that the boss is battling."

"Huh, you actually stood up to that attack far better than expected. Oh well, guess I should turn it up a notch then." She said as Serpent went in fast and flashed green as it attacked Wolf, resulting in an explosion that did the job. "No... But how, damn you!" Spike cursed as he retrieved his bey and glared at Tori. Jaden entered at that moment having seen a flash of light and heard the explosion. He stopped and panted because he was running towards the site.

Tori turned to face Jaden and she scowled. "What do you want and who the hell are you?" She asked in an irritated tone. Once he had regained his breath, Jaden said "M-My name is Jaden, and I want know who you are and why you're here." Tori regarded him for a moment then nodded once. "Very well... Jaden. My name is Tori and I came to challenge Artemis with this Vulcan Serpent!" She declared and showed her bey to Jaden. He studied it for several moment whilst Spike and his gang fled in fear.

**Finally! Life decided to interfere with my plans, so I had to try my best. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Crouching Libra, Hidden Serpent**

_Vulcan Serpent... That is one really interesting bey. _Jaden thought, still looking at Tori's bey. "Well, where the hell is Artemis?" she asked again, sounding more irritated. Jaden considered it for a moment then said after a moments hesitation, knowing what he was about to saying was a lie "Sorry but he isn't here right now. As soon as the tournament finished, he moved on to the next town. Instead, how about you battle me and Thermal Libra!" he finished, holding his bey up.

Tori's eyes squinted in thought, observing Jaden's bey. It seemed much more impressive than the others and to some extent a consolation prize, since Artemis had moved on. _But wait, hadn't there been another blader called Lance who lost to Artemis as well?_ Tori noted but decided that he would make a good warm up opponent. After thinking it over for a moment, she said "Very well, I'll accept your challenge."

They faced each other, but before Tori took aim, she adjusted her bey slightly and then took aim. _What did she do to her bey?_ Jaden thought but knew he had no time to think about it as he was going to launch. "3... 2... 1... let it rip!" they both counted down as Libra and Serpent went into the stadium. "Go now Libra!" Jaden said as Libra attacked Serpent, but Serpent charged into Libra with a Smash Attack and sent Libra upwards. "Whoa!" Jaden noted in surprise.

"Like that? It's because of the Fusion Wheel. It has some of the best attack out there, now go Serpent!" Tori commanded as Serpent continued attacking Libra, leaving little room to regain balance. "No! Don't give up Libra!" Jaden said as Libra eventually dodged an attack and successfully regain balance before going on the offensive. "Not that it matters. The Wide Ball performance tip has more surface area contact with the stadium." Tori said.

_Grrr... I have to resort to a sleep out or at the very least wear Serpent down. _Jaden thought as Libra continued dodging Serpent's attack for several minutes. "So that's how you want to play it hmm?" Tori smiled admirably and Serpent attacked Libra once more, but it wasn't as strong as the last time. _So that guys' strategy did work, I'll give him that._ Tori thought, slightly shocked but still determined to win this fight. Serpent weaved from side to side; Jaden couldn't predict where it would strike next.

Serpent then attacked without warning as it went to the left away from Libra. The attack sent Libra backwards, but not up into the air. "Grr... fine, I'll finish this here and now!" Tori declared. Just as it looked like Serpent was about to hit Libra it disappeared. "What?" Jaden said in disbelief and Libra stayed still as he looked around, hoping to find Serpent. He did, sort of. Instead of finding one Vulcan Serpent Jaden saw four.

"What's going on here?" Jaden asked as they began circling Libra faster and faster in a circle until they were nothing but a green blur. "This is what's going on. Special Move: Phantom Fang!" Tori yelled out as the four Serpents attacked Libra in the same fashion as the two pairs of fangs on a snake. Each Serpent flashed green before it hit Libra, releasing an enormous amount of power as it rocked the place followed by an explosion.

Aluri had opened up a screen with a map of the City and a red blip was on it, in the same location that Jaden was at whilst he was fighting Tori. "How did you-?" Artemis asked and Aluri answered before he could finish the question, "I slipped a tracking device in his jacket before he went to sleep." She said rather cunningly. "Ah." Artemis replied firmly but was secretly thinking, _So that's why I thought I heard some noise late last night whilst I was sleeping. Aluri had just come back from Jaden's house._

"So, where is Jaden right now?" Artemis asked and Aluri replied whilst explaining at the same time, "Right now he's at the Old Stadium. It was a common place to see bey battles and for a very long time popular as well until..." she stopped, frowning. "Until what?" Artemis asked curiously. "I... can't remember. It was about 5 or 6 years ago but something happened. Then nobody went anymore as the new stadium was built soon afterwards and this fell into disrepair. Sometimes people go to battle there if they want to since it is still in good enough condition."

_For some reason, I get the feeling that she isn't telling the complete truth, but I'll let that slide for now. _Artemis thought as the two of them rushed towards the Old Stadium. On the way, Lance saw them and decided to follow them as well, but was about 5 yards behind out of curiosity. They had almost got there when they saw an explosion accompanied by the flash of green light. When they reached the Old Stadium, they saw Jaden lying down on the floor next to Libra, which had stopped spinning. Tori saw Artemis and looked furiously at Jaden. "Why did you lie?" she asked angrily.

Jaden got to his feet and picked up Libra. "Because I wanted to see how strong you are. Now that I know, I think you'll give Artemis a very good fight." He said, regretting that he lied about that. Artemis then somehow knew that she wanted to battle him and got ready but Lance interfered and said, "You shouldn't worry, I'll fight her before you can have your turn." He said and Lance readied Fox.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - The Foxes Claws**

_Gah... How many damn bladers do I have to get through in order to even face off against this guy? _Torithought irritated then got ready to launch Serpent again. "Fine, but I assure you that I'll win, you got that Lance?" Tori said confidently and he replied, "You're very welcome to try!" After about a minutes silence they both counted down and launched their beys. "Go hard, Serpent!" Tori commanded as Serpent tried, but was unsuccessful for two reasons. One, the Triple Roller spintrack that deflected the attack and two; the fusion wheels amazing defensive power.

"Attack now Fox!" Lance said and Serpent was being pushed back, but it eventually held its ground against Fox. "Both of them are really stepping up their game now." Aluri noted as they traded blow after blow. Soon the ground was trembling from the power of the two beys. Serpent then flashed forwards to attack but slowed down for a split second then sped up again, and sent Fox flying. "It will take a lot more than that if you plan on winning!" Lance said as Fox attacked Serpent.

"Don't worry because I'm warming up!" Tori said as Serpent attacked Fox again, but like the first time was deflected by the spintrack. Fox had taken a defensive position and Serpent tossed it about but it wasn't much good, it wouldn't budge. "Fine, then I'll show you Serpent's true power. Special Move: Phantom Fang!" Tori said as the four images of Serpent rapidly circled Fox. _So this must've been what defeated Jaden. But how should I use Fox to create a special move of my own. Unless, the spintrack?_ He thought and it clicked into place for him.

"Take... THIS!" Tori yelled as the move hit Fox in a flash of green light. A loud BOOM! was heard as the move hit Fox. But when it cleared, it wasn't the result Tori was hoping for, as Fox was glowing a deep blue colour which was more prominent around the spintrack in particular. Lance also appeared to be glowing blue as well. "Now it's my turn!" he declared as Fox pushed Serpent away.

"Special Move: Mystic Claw!" Lance called out as Fox span faster and faster. Then Fox itself appeared and charged towards Serpent, and attacked with one big, powerful slash. It defeated Serpent and sent it into the wall behind Tori. "But, no way!" Tori said as she looked at Lance, who had recalled Fox and looked at his bey. _My special move, it's finally complete._ Lance thought.

Then, unexpectedly, it was Aluri who spoke up. "It's been too long… Tori." She said simply, much to everyone's surprise and Tori suddenly twigged. Then she ran towards Aluri and hugged her tightly. "I'd never thought I'd see you again since… oh nevermind, Lu-lu!" she exclaimed and Artemis said "Lu-lu?" to Lance, somewhat dumbfounded.

"For the last time Tori… DON'T CALL ME LU-LU!" Aluri shouted as she pushed Tori back. "But I liked that nickname Aluri." Tori complained and Aluri responded "Well I grew out of-" "Excuse me, gentlemen." Artemis interrupted the two before things went any further and asked Tori someone that he was purely interested in, "Just out of interest… why do you call Aluri Lu-lu?" but Aluri then punched him hard on the shoulder. Tori laughed and shook her head.

"Another thing, what do you mean when you said since what?" Lance asked curiously, and any friendly atmosphere that was present disappeared as Tori and Aluri looked at each other, not saying a word. Instead they frowned and Aluri shut both eyes in rememberance. "Not here, there could be people listening. We'll tell you once we're back at the B-Pit." All three boys looked at each other, mystified but never said a word as they went back.

**Make note of this, it's going to be important later on.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay! Finally, I get the will to actually write another Chapter! Anyway enjoy, favourite and review!**

**Chapter 7 - The Unforgotten Past**

That night, Artemis had trouble sleeping in the form of a nightmare._ The scene was a cliff, the sea churning below against the rocks, foaming with danger unknowing yet with a story. Artemis looked around in confusion, just what on Earth was going on? Then an echo sounded that made him look up. The silhouettes of both Tori and Aluri were in the sky, huge, looking down on him in contempt._

_"Look at him, I don't think he deserves to know." Aluri sneered and it suddenly occurred to Artemis that they were both wearing the same clothes. It looked like they were wearing some sort of martial arts uniform, mainly white with a jagged royal blue line going across diagonally. He would never find out what shoes thy had on because they were too big. "Yeah, the poor bastard would simply laugh." Tori hissed, voice becoming raspy and snakelike. Then they turned into dark silhouettes that glowed an eerie purple and the sky became a fiery orange. Artemis jumped back and almost fell over the edge. "A shame, we almost like you." They said without a single hint of regret noticeable, and merged to form a giant lizard that lunged-_

Artemis woke up sharply and saw Tori, who was frying some bacon. "Finally, you're awake. Are you OK?" Aluri asked, a cup of mocha in her hands. Artemis nodded as he calmed, relieved that what he had experienced wasn't real. He stood up and stretched his arms. It was just the three of them in the apartment and the B-Pit was going to open soon.

About 30 minutes later, Jaden and Lance arrived and waited patiently for everyone to settle down before asking. "You were going to tell us what happened, right?" Jaden asked, getting straight to the point. "Yes, we just need to make sure that what we're going to say doesn't throw up any plot holes or contradictions." Tori nodded and the room fell silent. Three pairs of eyes were riveted on the two girls, who were whispering quietly to each other. "Okay... It goes like this...

Back at our hometown Akhrom, something happened. It's a medium sized village, home to about 3,000 people and fairly modern, but it likes to make people feel welcome. There is this temple of sorts outside of the town that is something of a tourist attraction, attracting a steady number of visitors each year. In it there is said to be a... treasure of sorts, but a dangerous one."

Jaden interrupted at that point to ask a question. "Do you know what sort of treasure it was?" Tori thought carefully for a moment. "... No. Either I really don't know or I've forgotten." Jaden gave a _Really? _look but she carried on regardless.

"Anyway, on the day it happened there was a dark cloud hanging overhead and the village was pretty busy at that time when suddenly, without warning several helicopters flew over towards the temple. This must have happened 5 years ago, roughly. Several of the residents rushed over to the temple to find out what was going on. As it turned out they were seeking this treasure too, because somehow they knew what it was. The two of us were at the temple anyway, because we were bored and wanted something to do.

We followed them, even though it didn't seem like the best thing to do. There were two people observing this treasure, both of them men. One was lean and smartly dressed whilst the other was taller and radiated a feeling of power and intelligence, a scary combination. Then the taller of the two grabbed this treasure. It was slightly bigger than a tennis ball and..." The room was so silent, you could hear a pin drop.

"Oh! I remember a bit more! The person crushed to treasure to get to the thing that was inside! Then he smiled and said something to the other one who got really angry and launched his bey. But it was sent flying back by another bey that was glowing white. Then several of the best bladers in the village attempted to take him on as well, but to no avail. Then, he yelled out something in a powerful voice and a pillar of light shot out of the temple. When it cleared there was no sign of either person and the roof was partly destroyed. As for the people who had tried to fend him off, they suffered serious injuries and were in hospital for the next week."

The three boys mulled it over for a few minutes then Artemis said, "Odd, because about 5 years ago was also the time when I found Phoenix." This statement was met with much surprise and some interest from everybody in the room. "That's just a coincidence Artemis, nothing more." Tori dismissed and Artemis shrugged, unfazed.

**Okay, next chapter will have a new character.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OC Info**

Name: Aaron

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Height: 6' 0"

Appearance: Cold grey eyes and auburn spiky, crown-like hair with some over his right eye. He wears a silver jacket that reaches down to his knees on top of a plain black shirt accompanied by trousers of the same colour. Wears grey and red trainers and has a dark blue belt.

Bey: Cyclone Pegasus W105XF

Special Move: Spiral Starblaze

**Chapter 8 - The Rising Storm**

Jaden was watching the storm raging outside and a great bolt of lightning flashed out of the sky, making him jump back and fall onto the floor. "Aah!" He said, clearly startled and Aluri had to rebuke him, unimpressed by his display. "Honestly, you have to man up Jaden, it's only lightning!" Aluri scowled and Jaden replied defensively, "It's not my fault I've got brontophobia. I can handle thunder, but not lightning." From above Jaden could've sworn he heard Artemis say "NERRRD!", but decided not to pursue the matter as it was pointless and probably a sign that he was going crazy.

It may have been coincidence, but no one would really find out. A blader with auburn hair entered the city calmly as the wind howled overhead. He didn't mind or care for that matter, as his goal was to seek out all the other bladers and defeat them no matter what happens and would battle them anytime, anywhere along with Pegasus. Aaron hadn't lost a match for sometime and would like it to stay that way. In fact he enjoyed storms as they reminded him of his bey and his intense training that he went through.

He was reminiscing about the first time he used Pegasus's special move when he realized it was over and the sun was starting to come up again. This time he headed for the local bey park and saw 4 stadiums set out with about 50 spectators, half of whom were waiting for a turn as the sound of beys clashed and cheers filled the air along with cries of victory and defeat. "If there is one thing I absolutely hate doing, it's waiting. I'll cut to the chase! Pegasus!" Aaron yelled as his bey defeated two of the people battling.

"Hey, what's the big idea, pal? Can't you wait for your turn?" One shouted and several others replied with a hear, hear! Aaron chuckled hollowly and replied in a slightly sinister tone, "Quit that bloody whining. All I want is a battle with you. Is that too much to ask?" It took the crowd several moments for them to realise that he would be more than willing to take on several opponents. A blader lined up and took aim, not really caring about the fact that her opponent would be outnumbered, but a moment later she wished she had more as Pegasus had defeated her with one hit.

Several others, stronger ones, attempted to defeat Pegasus but to no avail as Pegasus unleashed its strength and a giant CRASH! could be heard for miles around. They all noticed and felt it and looked at each other, a moment later Artemis, Jaden and Aluri rushed out of the door straight towards the park. When they got there, there was a gasp as bodies were littered around the outside, along with several slightly broken beys.

Aaron looked at the group and noted them in turn and then he stared at Pegasus. "What the-?" Artemis said, looking at Aaron figuring that since he was standing, he was the only one who could've done it. "So you're responsible for this mess?" It was more of a statement than a question. "Yes, it was the work of my Cyclone Pegasus." Aaron responded and Aluri immediately began looking it up on her laptop.

_Cyclone Pegasus... _Aluri pondered as Artemis asked "Why did you do that?" Aaron took a moment to think before he responded. "Because it is my mission to defeat everyone regardless of my opponent. I don't care if that results in the blader being injured. As long as I stand at the top, I will continue to defeat those who stand against me." Aaron replied calmly, but inside he could feel himself firing up for another battle. Artemis' reply was to simply aim Phoenix at the stadium. "Fine, then be prepared to get blown away by my Blaze Phoenix! 3, 2, 1… Let it rip!"

**Short Chapter is short. Also, I've corrected some mistakes in earlier chapters.**


End file.
